Harriet Rean Reyna Cuent
Harriet Rean Reyna Cuent is a major character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She made her debut in the series by the game's fifth episode, Heroes: Episode 5, on July 26, 2017. Harriet is a princess of the Magic Kingdom of Cuent, a nation famous for developing and specializing the art of summoning magic. As a result of certain circumstances, she now finds herself in a constant state of danger. Lutz Cero Ray Cuent, the king of her country, orders his army to find her at all costs and bring her back to him dead or alive. Her personal bodyguards and army of rebels, headed by her childhood friend Valna La Shiec, protect her to the best of their abilities while she leads them as their commander in their mission to rid the world of Ephemeral and bring peace back to every nation corrupted by the flower's irresistible power. Characteristics Appearance Harriet is a young lady with blue eyes and long sky blue hair. She switches between three different outfits depending on circumstance: formal, battle, and casual attire. Her formal attire resembles an extravagant ballroom gown, the design of which seems to have derived inspiration from feathers. Harriet wears her hair down with free falling bangs, and adorned with an elaborate, golden tiara. The primary colors of her wardrobe are sky blue and royal blue with golden trimmings. Her shoulder sleeves are puffed. Her arms and legs are covered by white evening gloves and stockings. She wears platform heels with ribbons that wrap around the lower leg. Embellished on the dress is the crest for the Kingdom of Cuent. The battle attire has a very similar appearance to her formal dress, but the design was modified for athleticism while retaining regality. Her hair is done up into two, long ponytails with buns. There are two wing-like barrettes near the buns, complimenting her outfit. The train of her dress is cropped into a cape. Draped over her shoulders is a small cloak. Her evening gloves are replaced by arm sleeves with cuffed gloves, while the stocking are now plated greaves with sabatons that resemble her platform heels. The Cuent crest is printed on the back of her cape. When Harriet is out on the town casually, she removes both capes exposing her shoulders but still retains the rest of her battle armor. Personality Harriet has a confident, brave personality befitting of a leader. Even in the face of death, Harriet stands her ground and demands that her enemies to not underestimate her based on her appearance. When she was saved by the player on their first meeting against the Ephemeral, she did not question the motive behind being rescued. She armed herself with her sword and pledged to fight with the player until the threat was annihilated. Although she has the qualities of a leader, she is still young at heart and sometimes makes rash decisions. The reason why she found herself in a sticky situation needing to be rescued was because of her impatience while attempting to rendezvous with her brother. Later on, it is revealed that Harriet does indeed fear death but chooses to hide behind a tough facade. Per her selfless nature, she does this so that she does not worry anyone. History Harriet is the princess of the Magic Kingdom of Cuent. She also has a bounty placed on her head by the king of her country, Lutz Cero Ray Cuent. The terms of said bounty demand that she is brought to him dead or alive. Chapter 0 Chapter 1 Trivia *Many native Omegans appear to be doppelgangers to deceased people outside of the Omega dreamworld. Although not quite a one-to-one match, Omegans seem to retain many familiar characteristics such as appearance and personality to their deceased counterparts. It is possible that, outside of Omega, the Harriet counterpart may be dead. *On PSO2 Station #10, it was mentioned that the people inhabiting Omega are "characters who’ve 'left' Oracle, and characters from other Phantasy Star games."Bumped blog Gallery Ss character03 01.jpg Ss character03 02.jpg Ss character03 03.jpg Pso2 ep5 artwork.jpg Ss character03 04.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Newmans